Mountains
are natural (and possibly man-made) features throuout Seacraft. By Seacraft definition, a mountain is a naturally occurring point which is higher than Y=100. In this article, the mountains are ordered by height. There are three types of mountains. Type A mountains were generated in chunks before 1.7 (Old Mountains). Type B mountains are generated in 1.7 chunks (Magma Mountains). Type C mountains were generated in 1.8+ chunks. The only real difference between types B and C is that C types have granite, diorite and andesite naturally occurring within the mountain. Mount Magma = Mount Magma is Seacraft's only volcano. It is the tallest mountain in Seacraft and is the one of the three mountains that are a part of the Magma Mountains range. It was the first mountain to be recognized and named. History Mount Magma was created for Seacraft 2.2 and Survival Games. It was built up layer by layer to become a volcano. zac5 later added the eruption feature, where the volcano would erupt every so often and spew out blocks of stone, cobblestone, and obsidian. In Seacraft 2.3.14, zac5 made lava pour from the mountain, froze it with water, and then cleaned it up a bit. Trivia *Even though it was not generated in Minecraft 1.8 chunks, there is presence of andesite on the surface and granite underground. |-|Minigame Mountain = Minigame Mountain is right next to the Racehorse Stadium and Mount Magma. It is also apart of the Magma Mountains range. |-|Roller Mountain = Roller Mountain is the tallest mountain in the Old Mountains range. It is also the tallest A-type mountain. This mountain is part of the twin peaks of Roller-Coaster, the other mountain being Coaster Mountain (see below). These mountains were named after the fact that they were a part of the amusement park, particularly the roller coasters. |-|Coaster Mountain = The second twin peak of Roller-Coaster, Coaster Mountain, is only shorter than its twin by two blocks. It is also has the exact same height as another mountain in the same range, Golden Mountain. |-|Golden Mountain = Golden Mountain is one of the four mountains of the Old Mountains range. It is opposite the twin peaks of Roller-Coaster and is the mountain easily seen on the path to the Bombing Mines. History Back in 2014, there was going to be an easter egg hunt. The rare "Golden Egg" was hidden in a cave in Golden Mountain. This remained in the mountain for a few years and was eventually taken out. The Golden Mountain is named after this egg. Trivia *Although the Golden Egg was incredibly hard to find (considering that the Old Mountains was barely civilised), it was only worth 10 points. |-|Snojian Mountain = Snojian Mountain is the little brother of the Magma Mountains range. Although it may not exactly look like a "mountain", it is still considered to be one by definition. It is named after the fact that if the mountain is viewed from above, it looks like a giant snow monster or "snow giant" footprint. "Snow giant" was then turned into "Snojian".